Demons In The Light
by PiXeR
Summary: Stuck in their final year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione split. Hermione turns another path and Draco is left following. DMHG CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Sinful Beginnings

**Demons in the Light**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. I just pretend to.**

Chapter 1 – Sinful Beginnings

He thrust her roughly against the hard stone wall.

"Don't ever try to come back, never show yourself to us again."

He paused as she let out a cry, muffled by his hand. Angrily he threw a hand hard across her face.

"We're done. You knew that. Yet you kept insisting. Stop interfering with my life, this is for the better and you feel it. Leave me alone you filthy whore."

Pressing her forehead to the stone he glared into her soft brown eyes, alive with fright. Moving his hand down to her neck he took hold of it, slowly choking her breath.

"Leave, or I'll make hell come to life before your eyes."

He dropped her and stormed off, her delicate eyes followed after him.

"Harry…" She cried, her voice barely a whisper.

* * *

"…And then she stormed out. Just like that." Draco shook his head lightly.

"I tell you it's a mystery as to why you even went for that trash man. She raped you of everything but your hair." Blaise laughed slightly as he saw the frown on his friends face.

"No, actually…" Draco stopped walking, and turned his back to Blaise. Shifting his hair slightly, Blaise could notice the decent chunk taken from an under layer of hair.

"I told you man… foreign chicks are not the way to go. Why the hell did you let her touch your hair?"

"I didn't… she was giving me a massage and the next thing I know there's scissors out and hair flying."

Blaise laughed. The two continued walking down the hallway and stopped briefly in front of a large stone statue of a cougar.

"_metronome" _Draco said quietly, as he stepped inside the large heads' common room. Waving goodbye to Blaise he sighed and threw his books down on the armchair.

It was only just a few days shy of the last semester. Soon the students would be given a break, and new schedules would be handed out. For Draco, this meant time to relax and perhaps invite a few new ladies to his bed.

Looking around the room, Draco found he was alone. He sat on the couch, his thoughts soon clouding his mind. "_Maybe it's just the season"_. He thought tiredly. Winter had always been a hassle for him. The cold weather wasn't helpful on his already pale skin.

He was jolted from his world when the door to the common room slammed shut. Not bothering to glance up, he scowled. "Next time Granger, don't take out your hormones on the door." He heard a light murmur come from the Head Girl, although it was not audible.

"What was that mudblood? Has Pothead got your undies all tied up?"

This remark turned on the waterworks for Hermione. Bawling, she ran quickly up the marble staircase leading to her room. Hearing the door slam shut, Draco sighed and grabbed his books, heading for his own staircase on the other side of the room.

"Mudbloods." He said to no one in particular, opening the thick oak door.

Throwing his stuff on the small desk, he yawned and fell onto the bed in exhaustion.

Blaise was right. He had made a mistake with Shi-ann. Fingering lightly over his bald patch, he thought about the first day he had laid eyes on her.

She was a gorgeous female, with an Asian heritage. Her family had moved from the West Indies after an invasion of her home by a clan of Spirit Followers, a group closely related to Death Eaters. Home schooled, her father had decided it best for her to return to his homeland in England, and enroll in a private boarding school. The invasion had left her motherless, and her father unable to teach her and handle his own executive business.

His relationship with Shi-ann lasted for 4 months, the longest relationship any Slytherin had carried out while classes were in session. He had put effort into the relationship, taking her out for romantic dinners and midnight walks on the classy side of London.

Draco sat up, throwing himself out of his memory trance, and gazed around his room.

HeadBoy did have its perks, including his own private study and mini library, small fireplace, and a large ornate bathroom, which he sadly shared with Granger.

"Granger." He spat, as if the name was infecting his mouth.

His trademark smirk appeared on his face as he remembered the night he had caught her and the famous scar head in heavy snog session on the couch. He had just finished a particularly gruesome quidditch practice and was more then ready to pass out. Just outside the portrait he could he faintly the loud moans coming from Granger. He pushed through the entrance and braced himself, seeing Potter naked was not on his to-do list. Surprised, he saw Granger sitting in her bra and pajama pants, covered in red splotches across her neck and collarbone. They jumped apart as Draco walked in.

Sniggering, he crossed his arms on his chest. Leaning against the doorframe, he stayed still, enjoying the episode taking place before him. "You know, I'm surprised at you Potter. I would have thought you would have gotten a little further then the 8th grade hickies." Both their jaws dropped, and before either one could answer, Draco had gone up the staircase and shut his door.

Laughing, he shook his head at the thought. It was just the beginning of the year, and he already had so much ammo he could blackmail Hermione to oblivion and beyond. He stood slowly, pulling off his shirt and jeans, and sliding on his silk pajama bottoms. He flexed his muscles lightly in the mirror. Giving his reflection a faint grin, he dove under the covers and charmed his fire out.

* * *

Hermione sat in tears. Her bedroom was freezing, the window was wide open and the fire was a smoldering pile of ashes. Not bothering to close the window, she silently climbed into her bed, fully clothed. Curling into a ball she cuddled with her pillow, in an attempt to give herself what little comfort she could.

He had abused her. Yes, that was true. Harry had come to accept her as a trophy, a possession. His fame had finally caught up with him, Hogsmede was swarming with posters, enchanted wands that sang praises about him, magical pillows that held his image and talked to you while you slept. Every type of fan merchandise was available for the great Harry Potter. With news of the war coming with great speed, it was no wonder the storekeepers were having troubles keeping the fans at bay. Harry gloated, literally floating in his warm welcome. It was true though, he was training harder then ever with the Order, practicing every night and early morning to be ready for Voldemort.

In her mind, it gave him some slack for the constant ignoring and cheating. _"It's only him trying to deal with the stress"_ she mused, unsure of what to believe anymore. She blamed herself for not being there more for him, her schoolwork weighing her down from her love. They had gotten together at the end of last year, and Hermione had enjoyed the summer, where she had spent most of her time at the Burrow, relaxing with Harry and being carefree, the way normal teenagers should behave. Coming back to school was a heavy reality check. Harry had become abusive and spent most of his time cooped up in his room, where Hermione was sure he had invited Ginny and Lavender a few more times then one.

Sighing, she stopped crying. "_Get yourself together Hermione. There is no way you should be acting like this. He'll come back, you just watch. In the mean time, don't bother crying. Use your brain; gods know how much homework you must have since school started. It's your final year! Embrace it!"_

She calmed down slightly, She had stopped almost altogether with her schoolwork, it had just been an added weight for her and Harry, and anything to help him out would help her in the long run.

She stared at the pile of scrolls and textbooks, stacked neatly on the small desk to her right. Smiling, she snuggled deep under the covers, excited for the long night of reading tomorrow.


	2. Dark Matters

**Demons in the Light**

**Disclaimer: Come on now, do you really think I can possibly possess the talent of the great JKR? **

**No, thought not.**

**Bare with me in this, I always have slow starts with lots of detail, i dont know why, it bothers me though.**

**So sorry about the lack of updates... I had a breakup, and it didn't go so well.**

**But now i'm back to writing, and please, please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions!**

**PS - Thank you reviewers! -hands out cookies-**

**Anyway, onward!**

Chapter 2 - Dark Matters

Draco swung his broom lazily over his shoulders. He was slowly marching toward the quidditch pitch, already noticing a few of his team mates up in the air passing the quaffle.

Throwing his jersey on, he mounted his broom to catch up and officially begin practice. It had been a rough start, Draco had been named captain for the Slytherin house, a feat which he had long since dreamed about achieving, but it was beginning to haunt him, alongside his head duties and the ever-growing mountain of homework.

Gliding swiftly through the air, he shifted his eyes continuously, watching for the glimmer of gold. His team was doing well, there was no doubt in that. With Potter as captain of Gryffindor, the competition for the cup was as strong as ever. 'Of course, Slytherin will win...' he thought to himself, smirking. His face turned into a frown as Crabbe was sent sailing to the ground after recieving a bat in the head. He heard the familiar thud as the big oaf hit the ground, moaning in pain.

Draco shook his head. It had been a mistake to take on the two idiots as beaters from day one. Sure, they were big and intimidative, but still... they weren't as great with the reflexes. The sky darkened, and the snow began to fall. Draco caught sight of the snitch, and easily snatched it up without effort.

After a few more hours, he called off practice and swooped down to the locker rooms to change and prepare for dinner.

---------------------------------------------

"Hermione!" Ginny called from across the great hall. She looked up blankly from her bowl of soup, before sulking back into the warm steamy broth. The past two weeks had been miserable. Harry had out right avoided her, crossing the hallway to the other side as he saw her approaching, taking longer paths to classes and glaring as he sat with Ron in the back, leaving her with Neville at the front of the room. She gloomed more and slurped quietly at her vegetable soup, as a bright, cheery redhead made her way to Hermiones left hand side.

"Oh 'Mi, you'll never guess what just happened!" She shared happily, oblivious to her sulken friend, who was desperately trying to hide behind a curtain of her now sleek, straight deep brown hair.

"What could possibly have made you even more hyper then you already were Gin?" She said dully.

"Harry finally did it! He.. well I know its a little soon and all.. and I know you and him haven't been on great terms and all..", she paused as she recieved a cold stare from Hermione, "..Ok well they've been dreadful really, but well you know how much I liked him all these years... and well... well... " Ginny stopped as she looked at Hermione's suddenly paled face.

"Um, 'Mione.. are you feeling alright?"

She choked slowly on her last bit of soup before responding, "Yea.. just.. they don't quite chop these carrots thin enough these days.. " Hermione mumbled, wiping her mouth with her napkin lightly before standing.

"I'm happy for you Gin, I am, really, just I think I need more time... "

"I understand. I hope you and Harry do wind up friends again. I hate the tower nowadays, its so gloomy and miserable. With you and Ron barely talking, and Harry being a stubborn prick, of course I'll be working on that one first thing I garantee it, it's so depressing... you really ought to drop by more often and visit us, Lav and the girls are really missing their old roomate.." She rambled on, tripping over a dropped textbook and stumbling, trying to keep up with Hermiones fast pace.

They soon reached the cougar statue, which gave a light growl to Hermione as she whispered the password. The doorway was now visible, and Hermione gave Ginny one last fleeting look.

"No Ginny, I don't think thats ever going to happen." She said with a sad tone, before disapearing into the darkened enterance.

Sighing to herself, she numbly pushed open the great oak door and walked into the common room. The fire was crackling happily and a broom was displaced on the leather couch, beside it a wrinkly robe with visible sweat stains discoloring the green and black pattern. She frowned, realizing that Draco must have finished practice early. Upon hearing the shower running as she walked up the stairs, she knew she was correct. Opening her door, she looked around for something to amuse her. She saw her homework piled neatly on a great mahagony desk, along with several quills and notepads. Glancing them over, she decided against the idea and laid on her bed.

Rolling over, Hermione opened the bottom drawer on her nightstand, there was her leather-bound, badly worn journal, her salvation, complete with tattered pages and tear stains. She took it out and grabbed her wand from her robe pocket. "_Fadia Grafient_" she muttered softly, tapping the top of it and unlocking the pages. The writing poured onto the pages, the smell of ink still fresh. She reread her last entry, it was yesterday, and the writing was slightly neater then the other recent ones.

_I hate this life. Its vile and miserable, cold and complicated._

_As everyday passes, I get weaker. Whats left to life? Nothing_

_for me, I assure you of that. Those nights being held in his arms, _

_those carefree hours of summer, under the shady trees with _

_butterbeers and quidditch magazines, what could ever replace _

_those? I feel like I am dying, but backwards. Everything I have _

_ever lived for is now thriving on nothing but self driven motives,_

_which seem to dwindle as time passes. I can't hold myself to my_

_continued education for much longer, there's gotta be something _

_more. _

_Hermione._

She took out a quill and turned to a fresh page. Already, she had started to deepen her mind with thoughts of the afternoon, the bright winter sky was filled with deep grey clouds, snow falling gently over the grounds. It was a fairytale, a romantic setting for couples, bundled together and walking around the lake, catching snowflakes off their tongues.

She used to love these Saturdays. Her and Harry would relax and build snow castles, skate on the lake and laugh at the squid as it squished itself against the ice underneath them, in blatent attempts to get at them. Yes, it was perfect. Now as she stared out the window, looking across the lake at the couples, she thought nothing of happiness. It was all too depressing.

Deciding against writing, she pushed away her quill and relocked her journal, replacing it in the drawer. Getting up, she looked at the clock on the mantel. It was already 8. She still had three hours before curfew, when she would begin her rounds. She grabbed her note book and headed out the door, glancing at the nearly naked Malfoy stepping out of the bathroom before dissapearing.

"What the bloody hell..." Draco said, raising an eyebrow as the petite witch raced out the door. She'd been doing that for some time now, dissapearing before rounds were due to be made. Her visits to this unknown destination became more and more frequent in the past weeks, after her and Potter had split.

Draco grinned, flashing his white teeth to the hall mirror, "I think Grangers finally lost her head."

--------------------------

Hermione reached the portrait of a beautiful young woman, carrying a newborn child and cooing softly at the child. She looked up and glared at the intruder.

"What is it?" The portrait said icily, her eyes firmly set apon the soft hazel ones that glared back.

"Discovery" She spat, and the portrait swung violently open. She stepped inside, panting from her run, and moved slowly down the rough stone steps. The floor of the labyrinth was as cold as the air, and Hermione pulled on the hood of her robes, shoving her hands in her pockets as she moved along in a knowing pace. She twisted at all the right turns, and complicatedly made her way through the maze. She neared a door to the right and turned it counterclockwise, as it opened majestically toward her, allowing her to enter in the small room, cloaked with green and black furniture. A solemn portrait hung on the wall, sleeping soundly. Hermione pulled out the chair to the small desk, and the portrait gave a startled yelp.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. You woke me." The portrait of a wisened elderly man spoke softly.

"Sorry Salazar, but I need to decide."

------------------------------

**Oh, I'm so bad at these cliffhangers, so I try not to do them. **

**I'm not proud of this chapter really, but I guess breakups take a lot more of my mind away then I realized. **

**Do feel welcome to review?**

**I'll update much faster when I know I'm liked **

**-Kendra x0x0**


End file.
